


Stranger Birthday Surprise

by twilightHDfan



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: kinkme_merlin, Dubious Consent, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightHDfan/pseuds/twilightHDfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normal birthday presents do not involve being blind-folded and tied to a bed while some stranger makes you incoherent, but Merlin is not going to be picky about what he gets, considering what he got Gwen and Morgana for their respective birthdays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on kinkme_merlin #9.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** \- Doesn't belong to me, if it did, the legend would be a hell of a lot different.

Merlin regretted promising Gwen and Morgana that he’d accept their birthday present without question.

He regretted even more letting them blind fold him, especially when it had led to him tied to the bed, Arthur’s bed, and then stripped of everything but his underpants.

It wasn’t like it was cold in Arthur’s room, he’d lit the fire himself, but he didn’t like feeling so exposed.

He was glad that Arthur wasn’t supposed to be back at the castle until the evening, he shuddered to think what the Prince would say or do to him if he found him like he was.

Probably throw cold water on him and then let him up so he could change the bed.

Not to mention he’d probably never hear the end of it.

It was a hard life being the servant of an oblivious, gorgeous prince.

No.

He wasn’t supposed to think about that, that would only lead to trouble and he couldn’t afford to get excited, not while he was tied to a bed, where anyone could walk in and see him.

He wondered if the girls were outside the door, giggling to themselves.

“Alright!” he yelled. “You’ve had your fun, time to let me up now. I have work to do before Arthur comes back.”

And he did, he still had to wash Arthur’s tunics, polish his armour and scrub his boots.

He lay quietly for a few moments, waiting for the sound of the door.

“Ladies?” he called, sighing in relief when he finally heard the door open and close.

He waited for the hands to reach out and untie him or to remove his blindfold, but the person, Gwen or Morgana, he wasn’t sure, was just standing there, breathing quietly.

“Um, little help?” he said, waiting expectantly.

He couldn’t help the small gasp that left him when the hands finally touched him, the fingers just underneath where the ties were. The hands weren’t Gwen’s or Morgana’s, theirs were soft and smooth. These hands were rough, calloused from sword fighting, and he was pretty sure they were a man’s.

The fingers brushed lightly over his wrist, the movement sending goose bumps over his skin, a tingle following them.

“Um,” he murmured, suddenly feeling nervous, as he realized the girls were no doubt getting back at him for what he had gotten them for their birthdays, trying to embarrass him by sending in one of the knight’s to see him tied to the bed. “I really appreciate you untying me.”

The knight chuckled quietly, the sound sending warmth running through Merlin. The only person, who had been able to do that, just by the mere sound of their voice, had been Arthur, but this knight obviously had the same effect.

He wondered, briefly, who it was.

The fingers continued to brush lightly over his wrist, before they trailed down along his arms, making their way across his shoulders, and resting on his throat.

He swallowed hard, wondering what the knight was doing, trying to control his reaction to the gentle touch.

“I-?” he started to say, only to be cut off as the hands continued their journey, lightly squeezing his nipples.

He couldn’t help but groan, his breaths starting to come faster, as the hands trailed down his chest and across his abdomen, resting just above his pants, the fingers ducking lightly under and rubbing the sensitive skin there, his cock hardening at the intimate touch.

“What are you doing?” he asked, voice breathy, gasping as he felt the bed dip, the knight getting onto the bed and straddling him.

Arthur was going to kill him if he ever found out that this had happened.

But when the knight’s lips started to follow the same path his fingers had, any thoughts of Arthur’s reaction went out of his head, even though the Prince may still have stayed in his thoughts, the lips becoming Arthur’s, the hair that was lightly trailing over his chest, he imagined as the golden, soft locks of Arthur’s, as the knight kissed down his stomach.

“Oh …” he groaned, pulling uselessly at the restraints, wanting to run his hand through the hair that brushed across his skin.

The knight chuckled again, the sound of it sending another shot of warmth through him, the other man kissing back up his body and up his neck. He was so close that Merlin could feel the warmth coming from the other man, smell the scent of sweat and something else he could almost recognize, but the thought left his head as the knight took his lips in a demanding, possessive kiss, only pulling back when they were both panting.

The other man made his way back down his body, his thumbs hooking underneath Merlin’s underpants and pulling them down quickly, his hard cock springing up. He groaned when he felt the hot wafts of breath across the head, the quick flick of a tongue over it.

He tried to say something but the sound came out a whimper, as the knight took the head into his hot mouth, his tongue swirling around the end.

In his mind he couldn’t help but think of Arthur, the dreams he’d had of him doing this very thing, on this bed.

The knight continued to take more of him in, hands, gently, holding down Merlin’s hips, tongue doing things that Merlin hadn’t even imagined, the mouth slowly bobbing up and down, sucking, sending Merlin closer and closer to the edge.

“Arth-”

He bit his lip, stopping himself from saying the name that wanted to spill from his lips.

The knight seemed to have noticed though, the heat taken away, but the hands were still there, still stroking his skin comfortingly.

He whined as the bed moved, the knight moving away.

“Wait,” he called, not caring about the desperate note in his voice, needing the release that he had been so close to. He couldn’t help the sigh of relief that left him when he felt the bed move again, the stranger settling back into the position he’d been in before, licking a long stripe up Merlin’s cock.

“You …” he started to say, only to groan when a hand wrapped around his erection, moving up and down, slowly, maddeningly. It took him a while to realize that the other man has something in his hand, something smooth and silky.

“Don’t … don’t tease,” he whimpered, trying to move his hips, to pick the pace up, but the man’s other hand stopped him.

He growled when the only response the other man gave was another infuriating, and hot, chuckle.

“I hope that’s … not one of Arthur’s,” he managed to say, biting his lip at the release that was so close, but that wouldn’t come because of the man’s slow movements.

“Please,” he begged quietly.

Whatever was being used was removed, and his erection was engulfed in the heat again. The man only had to move his head and swirl his tongue a few times before Merlin was coming; biting his lip hard, so that he didn’t call out a certain Prince’s name.

It took him awhile to recover and when he did he realized that the knight was no longer on the bed, and that one of his hands is undone. He quickly pulled his blind fold off, looking around the room frantically, disappointed to see that he was alone

Flopping back on the pillow, he took a few deep breaths, before he untied himself, wondering if the knight would ever contact him again.

**

“Merlin, where have you been?” Gaius said, as Merlin walked into the room, looking up from where he sat at the table.

“I was doing things for Arthur,” Merlin replied, ducking his head and hoping that the blush he could feel crossing his face wasn’t obvious to the old man.

“Really?” Gaius asked, his tone conveying his disbelief. “Then why was the Prince in here looking for you then?”

Merlin froze, his heart skipping a beat, as he looked up at the old man.

Arthur was already back?

“What?” he asked.

“Yes, just before lunch,” Gaius replied, going back to whatever he was reading.

“He’s been home that long?” Merlin asked, realizing that it was late afternoon.

“Said he’d go look for you in his room,” Gaius said, not paying attention to Merlin.

“What?!” Merlin exclaimed.

 **END**


End file.
